


Love, love

by lilolilyrae



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Steve trying and failing to come to terms with what he has lost.





	Love, love

**Author's Note:**

> Could also be titled: I'm having a chapter challenge and don't want to give up at day 60sth but also I'm running on 4h of sleep and just left uni at 7pm and yeah, no.  
> Laziness supreme.

 

> _Love, love you tear my world apart_  
>  _Love, love you're always in my heart_  
>  _Oh I don't know what to tell you,_  
>  _Oh I don't know what to say_  
>  _But my heart is yours love in every single way._

 

 

  
It was eating him up, the thinking, remembering, overthinking- feeling.

Loving.

A love for the past, for a life lost long ago- yet to him only moments have passed.

Love for the people, some changed, some dead.

Love for what he used to be.

 

 

 

 

> _Oh I don't know what to say_  
>  _But my heart is yours love in every single way._

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "Love, love" by Amy Macdonald.
> 
> If you liked this fic, you might also enjoy [Another Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953341) (Stucky Songfic) or [No Resolve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365767) (H5-0 McGarret Hurt No Comfort drabble) :)


End file.
